Stand in the rain
by romii.m.c
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando no tienes el apoyo de nadie?... pues solo queda levantarte en la lluvia


**Stand in the rain.**

**Si quieren poner un poquito mas de emoción al asunto, escuchen stand in the rain -superchick**

**Les recuerdo que los personajes son de Stephanie meyer, la trama es 100% mía. =) Que lo disfruten**

She never slows down.

She doesn't know why but she knows that when

she's all alone feels like its all coming down

La soledad siempre llegaba en el momento menos indicado, porque en el momento en que más compañía necesitaba ella se hallaba en medio de la nada, solo rodeada de la inmensa tristeza que la sumía al darse cuenta de que todo lo que soñaba se iba de picada refregándole en la cara lo miserable que era la vida. La sensación de que no le importes a nadie no es algo fácil de llevar, el sentirte un estorbo para las personas a las que más amas es un golpe duro hasta para el más fuerte… que se suponía que hiciera una chica que aun no sabía el valor que tenía la vida, y como todo ser humano… porque es parte de lo que somos, tomamos el camino que nos parece más conveniente…

Frente a los demás se veía fuerte y es que con los malos tratos que recibía debía no mostrar debilidad. Aun recordaba todo cada palabra hiriente, cada insulto… todo estaba guardado en su memoria, no dispuesto a salir.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, cuando llegaban era difícil que se fueran… junto con la tristeza llegaba la furia, la rabia de haber sido inocente y creer que todo sería fácil, como en los cuentos… una risa amarga brotaba de sus labios, que irónica era la vida. Entonces sentía odio, odio de que sus padres fueran como lo eran con ella, odio de que la vida fuera tan injusta, odio de amar a alguien que no te correspondía, odio… de amarlo tanto… Edward era el nombre que inundaba sus pensamientos y que por más esfuerzos que hiciera para olvidarlo era en vano, simplemente él había llegado para quedarse en su mente y lamentablemente en su corazón.

"¡púdrete! No entiendes que aquí no haces más que jodernos la vida" –sonaban las frases es su mente, torturándola, recordándole lo miserable que era su vida. Liberó toda la rabia contenida tomando el colchón para darlo vuelta y arrojando a volar todo lo que la cubría.

Otro frase…"que mierda tienes en la cabeza! Ni siquiera piensas las cosas que haces, ¡sabes lo que es madurar, crees que gastamos todo ese dinero para que seas una bruta?" –otro grupo de cosas que salía en dirección al piso, todos los libros que estaban en el estante se estrellaron generando un gran estruendo.

Una más… "fuera de mi vista, si quieres novio búscate algo decente y no el idiota ese… que crees? ¿Que con toda el dinero que tiene se fijará en una niña como tú?

She won't turn around

The shadows are long and she fears if

she cries that first tear the tears will not stop raining down

Salió en dirección al baño, pateando todo lo que se le cruzara de por medio… las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a brotar estaban empezando a nublar su visión, entonces como sentencia de muerte aparecía una frase que la destruía por completo, arrasando con todo vestigio de resistencia que ella pudiera tener dentro de esa guerra interna… era ella, contra los recuerdos.

"No… lo has entendido mal, yo te quiero como a una hermana… eres una niña aún, de verdad lamento que te hayas confundido pero… entre tu y yo no hay ni habrá jamás nada, eres una chiquilla que aún no sabe lo que quiere"

Su rostro demostraba un dolor que le amargaba el día a cualquiera y para empeorarlo su maquillaje negro se había corrido para darle un aspecto de alma en pena, harta de su reflejo levantó su puño y con toda la fuerza que tenía lo estampó en el espejo, haciendo que se partiera en cientos de trozos como su corazón estaba. La mano le comenzó a sangrar, pero no le importaba, era más el dolor de sentirse abandonada al dolor físico.

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day, whats lost can be found

You stand in the rain.

Se puso en guardia de inmediato, el oír que para él solo era una niña le había llegado a lo más profundo de sus ser, pero ella no se derrumbaría frente a él, no le daría ese gusto, debía mantenerse firme a pesar de lo que sentía, así que alzó su barbilla para espetarle duramente –está bien… que así sea, nunca habrá nada entre nosotros. Espero que no te moleste más, debe ser difícil cuidar a bebes, lamento si te estresé mucho, solo debiste haberlo mencionado para pedirle al servicio de niñeras que cambiara a mi custodio –entonces dio la vuelta, ella no caería, sus pedazos seguirían intactos

Que idiota había sido, había quedado algo más que una fisura en su alma, se había caído todo de raíz sin esperanza alguna de que la hermosa rosa que antes era volviese a brotar. Entonces apoyó la mano que le sangraba contra su blusa negra, con indiferencia y frialdad secó sus lágrimas mientras apretaba sus dientes. Reprimió el último suspiro, ¿con qué fin seguir llorando? Acalló todas las emociones que tenía dentro.

She won't make a sound

Alone in this fight with herself and

the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down

¿A quién engañaba? Ella necesitaba ayuda, pero jamás lo reconocería, ¿a quien se lo pediría, si a los únicos que podía recurrir era los causantes de todo el dolor? Eran sus fantasmas y pensaba que como habían llegado desaparecerían, creía que sola podría luchar con ellos, pero no era así de fácil. Si asi lo fuera, no estaría en la situación que se encontraba. Entonces antes de dar su brazo a torcer, se rindió, luego de apretar su puño para que dejara de sangrar bajó las escaleras y salió fuera de la casa, no habría nadie por dos días… sus padres se habían ido de viaje y la habían dejado sola. Era temprano, el sol aún no salía, entonces comenzó a correr como si no hubiera un mañana y pues… no lo habría, de eso se encargaría ella. Se había rendido y ya nada se podía hacer.

Tenía una idea en la cabeza y no pararía hasta conseguirla. Corrió por medio del bosque sin detenerse hasta llegar al acantilado, paró cuando llegó a la orilla para ver desde la superficie como las olas se revolvían furiosas sobre las filosas rocas. Se sentó ahí para sostener su cabeza con las manos y llorar, antes de que todo terminara se permitiría recordarlo.

She wants to be found

The only way out is through everything

she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

Ahí estaba ella en la playa, junto a su "amiga" –que quizás donde estaría ahora –se estaban bronceando, ella como toda adolecente de diecisiete años quería verse bien, y pues claro que era una chica muy linda, alegre, piel blanca como la porcelana, usaba un bikini de color blanco cubierto por un pareo del mismo tono, unos hermosos ojos chocolate estaban cubiertos por lentes de sol de la marca más cara mientras que su pelo caoba yacía lacio sobre su espalda. Levaba cerca de media hora cundo se percato de un chico que metro más allá jugaba vóley, se quedó embobada mirándolo, su torso desnudo era sorprendente, sus músculos se marcaban con cada movimiento que hacía… levantaba la pelota para golpearla… lucía sexy, saltaba para alcanzarla… lucía sexy, y así pudo haber descrito cada movimiento. Tenía su objetivo y ya estaba ideando un plan para seducirlo… niña alegre pero caprichosa… mala combinación. Entonces se le presentó la oportunidad para hablarle, la pelota rodó hasta llegar a su lado, ella subió sus lentes hasta que se sostuvieron en su cabeza como cintillo… se puso de pie, mientras veía como él se acercaba trotando. Tomó el balón y con un golpe seguro –que demostraba lo bien que se manejaba con ese deporte –se lo hizo llegar, el tipo lo recibió con sorpresa, entonces después de unos segundos de aturdimiento le habló:

-juegas? –

-que crees? –preguntó con una seguridad que solo las chicas que lo tienen todo pueden.

-Te hecho una partida! –dijo mientras ponía la cara más sensual que había visto en su vida

-¿quieres ver cómo te supero? –dijo sonriéndole

-te encantaría que así fuera… - dijo mientras una sonrisa perfecta comenzaba a formarse en su rostro y en sus ojos esmeralda un brillo especial aparecía, mostraba tanta seguridad como ella.

-quieres apostar?

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó desconfiado.

-un beso –dijo ella muy osadamente. En el rostro del chico se extendió una sonrisa.

-está bien… y si yo gano… me invitaras un helado.

-me parece bien.

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

you stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day, whats lost can be found

You stand in the rain

…

-¡Edward! ¡No te escondas! ¡Sé que estas ahí! –entonces apareció agarrándola en vilo y cargándola como una saco de papas en su hombro mientras ella reía y gritaba en medio de la jugarreta, haciendo que sin querer se golpeara la cabeza con una lámpara.

-aauuuch! ¡Idiota! Hiciste que me pegara!

-Lo lamento de verdad… -dijo rápido mientras la pasaba a sus brazos y sin soltarla la llevaba al sillón de la sala. Con el tiempo se había convertido en su mejor amigo

…

-Dios! Creo que tomé mucho –decía la chica afirmando su cabeza, había tomado unos tragos más de la cuenta.

-tu crees? –pregunto él de manera irónica.

-oh… venga, no te comportes como una aguafiestas… acércate y divirtámonos –sugirió ella mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él y se inclinaba a besarle el cuello.

-no, ya para esto… estás ebria y por eso estás actuando así… pero mañana cuando despiertes estarás arrepentida y será muy tarde –dijo él sosteniéndola por el rostro.

-Fue lo que acordamos.

-sí, pero cuando estés consciente de lo que haces.

-estoy segura de lo que quiero –repitió mientras sus manos viajaban por su pecho –además… se que también lo deseas.

-No hagas esto… no me podré detener.

-Lo se -dijo mientras respiraba en su cuello generando cosquillas en su cuerpo, entonces se lanzó a su boca.

…

-No hagas eso! Como se te pasa por la cabeza siquiera.

-¿Qué tan idiota eres? Hago lo que se me viene en gana –dijo ella mientras se liberaba del fuerte agarra con que la retenía. Edward la volvió a tomar de brazo, corriendo la tela que lo cubría y levantando su muñeca para que ella viera el mismo daño que se estaba haciendo. Las heridas aún estaban frescas, los cortes hechos ayer no se habían cicatrizado, pero unos cuantos más de las cientos de veces que ya lo había hecho no eran nada.

-¿Cómo te haces esto? ¿Por qué te dañas a ti misma? –preguntó sacudiéndola -¿Qué paso con la chica alegre que conocí en la playa, la que me tuvo que comprar un helado por perder una apuesta? ¿la que no dejaba que nada ni nadie la pasara a llevar? –los ojos de a chica se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas por todo lo que sentía…

-¿sabes que paso? –preguntó tirando ácido con sus palabras –tu acabaste con ella, tú y tu madurez terminaron con la alegría que tenía y si… me hago esto porque como tú lo dijiste, aún soy una niña que no sabe lo que quiere

…

¿Por qué el tuvo que haber aparecido? ¿Por qué la tuvo que ilusionar para luego arrebatárselo todo?

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

Stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day, whats lost can be found

Se puso de pie… era tiempo de acabar con esto, ¿para qué alargarlo todo? Cerró los ojos dejando y abrió las palmas omitiendo el dolor que sentía en la herida hace un rato hecha, que el viento le llegase al rostro haciendo que las lágrimas de apoco en poco se secaran. Alzó el rostro un poco más generando un escalofrío por lo helado que estaba. Se liberó del brazalete que aún colgaba en su muñeca, como recuerdo de que todo lo bueno de días lejanos eran reales, sus zapatillas las puso debajo del chaleco que también se quitó y dobló. Volvió a respirar hondo para llenar sus pulmones de aire fresco por última vez y dio un paso que la dejó en el borde del acantilado.

-Bella no lo hagas… -una familiar voz como el terciopelo sonó detrás de ella. Lo ignoró culpando a su inconsciente. Inspiró inclinándose hacia el agua –por favor detente –se oyó rota por el dolor –si lo haces… yo no podría vivir tranquilo.

-pues todos debemos pagar nuestros errores ¿no? –ella aun no abría los ojos.

-estoy seguro de ello, pero también sé que el destino tiene otra forma de hacerlo que no sea esta.

-pues qué bien, espera hasta que suceda y déjame en paz –se escuchó como unas piedras se soltaban del suelo en el que Isabella estaba.

-sabes que esto no es lo correcto

-enserio? Y según tú… ¿Qué es lo correcto? Crees que fue lo correcto tratarme como lo hiciste?

-yo… no, no fue lo correcto y esto tampoco lo es

-entonces tú puedes cometer errores, pero yo no…

-claro que los puedes cometer… somos humanos, pero la idea es que aprendamos de ellos.

-quien te garantiza que no aprenderé? Creo que conseguiré la paz que tanto me ha hecho falta… ¿Qué hay de malo con ello?

-Puedes buscar la paz aquí… aprender de tus errores "aquí" –dijo el chico enfatizando la palabra.

-No tengo razones para hacerlo.

-Por favor –rogó-… bella, se razonable y entiéndeme… te necesito.

-Ahora me necesitas? -se rió amargamente –pues y a mí qué?

-me equivoqué! Lo sé… y por eso estoy aquí, porque quiero arreglarlo… yo se que tu aun me quieres.

-Pues te equivocas… ya no te amo y por eso te he pedido miles de veces que me olvides, que hagas como que no existo.

-No mientas… si así fuera no harías esto, si no me quisieras, lo habrías olvidado –entonces por primera vez en el dialogo ella dudó de lo que hacía, sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro.

-Pues… ese amor no bastó para que tú me correspondieras –un gemido de profundo dolor salió de su pecho, logrando que por primera vez él dijera las palabras que para ella eran mágicas:

-Bella… yo te amo ¿no te das cuenta? –entonces la chica comenzó a llorar sin control y como reacción inmediata abrió sus ojos.

-¿Por qué juegas conmigo? No es suficiente al daño que esta hecho?

-Jamás jugué contigo, es solo que… no quería intervenir en tu vida, sabía que estabas hecha para grandes cosas y yo solo sería una distracción momentánea… pensé que jugabas conmigo y además tu padre me amenazó con enviarte a un internado en suiza si no me alejaba de ti. Prefería mil veces estar cerca sin hablarte a no verte otra vez.

-Mira niño, esta es la última vez que te advierto… estarás alejado de mi hija, no quiero verte cerca de ella otra vez, no entiendes que eres solo una distracción? Otro de los tantos novios que tiene? eso fue lo que me hizo decirte aquello… no quería que jugaras conmigo, yo… me estaba enamorando de ti, de verdad y no estaba dispuesto a que me tiraras como algo desechable luego de que ya no te sirviera.

De apoco él se fue acercando sin que ella se diera cuenta, porque aún seguía de espaldas a Edward mirando hacia el océano que se abría sin límites. Entonces sin querer ella perdió el equilibrio y a punto de caer él la sostuvo y la jaló hasta que la tuvo en sus brazos. Bella se ahogo en llanto mientras lentamente se arrodillaban gracias a que él la sostenía por la espalda, juntos comenzaron a descender hasta estar de rodillas en el piso y el la apretó de el estomago contra él mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de la chica, aspirando su aroma como si lo grabara en su memoria. Por fin la tenía entre sus brazos fuera de peligro.

-Recuerda que siempre estaré yo aquí bella… debes levantarte, aunque la lluvia caiga

levántate en la razón, levántate cuando todo haya caído debes estar de pie en el dolor… no dejes que la lluvia te impida ser feliz

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day, whats lost can be found

You stand in the rain

* * *

><p>Entonces... que les pareció? ya se, soy una emo, amo el drama jajajajja... pero bueno, espero reviews besos =)<p> 


End file.
